


The Nephilim

by castivak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Peter Parker, Jack Kline Has Powers, Jack Kline Whump, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Scared Jack Kline, Scared Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 10:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack's heart jumped into his throat as he watches the disgusting alien stomp over to the obviously-injured hero and sharp claws revealed themselves from it's fingers, preparing itself to probably shred the teenager into bits.despite the hushed protests from his other friends, fear and adrenaline took over took his brain and after lifting up his hood in an attempt to hide his face, jack ran faster than he ever had before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an instagram edit i made : https://www.instagram.com/p/B25wT8XHADL/?igshid=1c1rx2esmzzjl  
•×•  
\- jack is eighteen, as well as peter, mj, and ned.  
\- sam and castiel are human and very in love.

it was so sudden.  
  
well, all attacks are sudden, that's kind of the whole idea, to take someone or several someone-s off guard to injure or kill them.  
  
but, when jack heard an explosion during the middle of the school day, he nearly fainted from the fear that immediately filled him.  
  
everyone went to the school's gymnasium and all students were all told to sit on the floor and just wait as the staff explained to them that there was an "avenger's level threat" near midtown tech and almost immediately after hearing those words leave their principal's mouth, jack realized that peter was gone and he looked to ned and mj; the three sharing a knowing glance.  
  
the blonde teenager pulled his knees to his chest and clenched his fists, burying his face in his arms as he tried to remain calm and that weird energy that appeared a couple months ago pulsed throughout his veins, eager to be used.  
  
jack couldn't tell you how this weird energy, or grace has he decided to call it, developed; he has no idea what happened, even though he has a strong feeling it had to do with space because the night he recalled feeling it for the first time, some weird thing happened with the moon where it turned gold--whatever, he's got crazy powers now.  
  
he could move things with his mind and his eyes turned bright gold when he used his powers; which was super kick ass. also he could heal himself, maybe others, and he had fucking wings, those were really the only things that differed him from scarlet witch, honestly, but he still thought these new powers were pretty rad and full of potential.  
  
every part of the teenager's brain was yelling at him to tell someone about this, like peter or tony, so that he could use these powers for something other than getting things without getting up, but he was also terrified because he's never used his powers like that so what if he messed up and did something terrible?  
  
a loud boom snapped jack out of his thoughts, making him jump and cover his ears as his nerves made his hands begin to shake, heart clenching in fear for peter's life; what if he didn't make this mission?  
  
the young boy turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing michelle sitting behind him and she gave him a side-of-the-mouth smile as if she had read his mind and heard his fears, jack opened his mouth to say something but another bang cut him off and every student screamed as one of the walls began to crack as something repeatedly hit it.  
  
everyone rushed to exit the gym, but about half the students were still left as the wall broke under the pressure and this gross alien-lizard-thing that rivaled the hulk's height and build made it's way through, a mouth full of sharp teeth opening wide with a roar and jack froze in fear from the middle of the crowd of scared students, staring wide eyed at the ugly creature and he felt someone grab his arm and pull, but his body wouldn't move.  
  
"HEY, UGLY!" they heard peter--uh, _spiderman_ shout and webs quickly made their way around the monster's legs, causing it to fall and it angrily turned to look at who the culprit was, glaring at the red and blue suited hero. "didn't anyone tell you that being late to class will get you detention?" the teenage hero joked and the alien went to strike, but peter easily dodged it and jack, along with several students, watched as spiderman fought the scaley creature.  
  
once again, his grace hummed in his veins, wanting to be used oh so badly, but like always; jack didn't listen.  
  
"is that all you got?!"  
  
at spiderman's shout, the lizard-thing slammed it's scaled fist into the hero's body and sent him, almost literally, flying and a collective yet hushed gasp sounded from the small group that watched the battle.  
  
_help him, you idiot!_  
  
jack's heart jumped into his throat as he watches the disgusting alien stomp over to the obviously-injured hero and sharp claws revealed themselves from it's fingers, preparing itself to probably shred the teenager into bits.  
  
despite the hushed protests from his other friends, fear and adrenaline took over took his brain and after lifting up his hood in an attempt to hide his face, jack ran faster than he ever had before.  
  
well, he didn't really run; he used his wings for what was probably the fifth time and teleported himself right in between peter and the alien.  
  
the ugly thing raising it's claws to strike and jack's eyes glowed brightly as his grace boomed inside him, "STOP!" he shouted while raising his hand, creating an energy force field between him and the creature, peter's eyes widening as he watched his friend save his life.  
  
the alien's hand smacked into the force field, eyes squinting in confusion as it realized that it's plans didn't work out and the mutated(?) boy took the opportunity to use his powers to lift the beast off the ground, getting it up a few feet in the air, "you're hurting.....my friend!" he screamed before clenching his fist and with a pained howl, it exploded into a cloud of dark grey dust.  
  
jack calmly lowered his arm, eyes still illuminating as his grace practically screamed inside of him, the adrenaline in his body causing it to go nuts.  
  
"what the hell just happened?" peter asked and jack turned to look at his friend, the eyes of the spiderman widening at the sight, "it....it was gonna kill you and i......got scared." the younger teenager replied with a small shake in his voice and peter walked closer to him, cradling his ribs and breathing a little weird.  
  
a deep roar, similar to the one that the lizard thing made but louder, sounded and the boys turned their heads to the noise, seeing an _incredibly_ large creature in the distance, "that must be the leader." peter muttered and jack's adrenaline-driven brain made him think it was an amazing idea to just _grab_ his friend's arm and just _teleport_ to where the other alien was.  
  
when their feet touch the ground again, peter collapsed because his legs were not prepared and jack bent down to help him back up, both of them watching as thor and tony did their best to take down the gigantic creature; and by gigantic jack means that it makes two story houses look _small_.  
  
"stay here."  
  
"what? jack!"  
  
the blonde teenager ignored peter as he walked towards the fight, fists clenched and grace ready to be used, "what the hell are you doing?!" iron man shouted at him, taking noticing at, what seemed to be, a stupid kid who just wanted to help out and jack pulled his hood off, tony's eyes widening behind the mask as he saw this boy he's known for a year now just walk into battle and the distraction was taken advantage of as the lizard alien swung its arm and smacked into tony, sending him flying.  
  
"stark!" thor cried and the monster, once again, took advantage of the distraction and swung at the god, knocking him away and jack clenched his teeth; this was getting personal, "STOP IT!" he shouted and the creature turned its head, along with the other heros, "leave them alone!" he screamed at the alien and it fucking _smirked_ at him, showing off several sharp teeth and it stomped towards him, claws out and ready to strike; it had no idea that this tiny child was going to be it's end.  
  
"i said stop!"  
  
with that cry, jack lifted his hand and sent pulses of energy at the disgusting lizard thing, seeing the shock on it's scaly face as he lifted it off the ground by barely even moving his arm.  
  
tony stared wide eyed, just as peter had earlier, as he watched jack do something that would've claimed was impossible if he didn't know any better.  
  
what the _hell_ was going on?  
  
jack clenched his fist, the alien giving a blood-curdling cry before it exploded into dust, just like the other one had, and as soon as it did; jack's eyes went back to normal and he fell to his knees, breathing heavy and body trembling from the amount of work it just went through.  
  
"jack!" peter cried as he limply ran over to his friend, tony doing the same thing as he watched jack curled up into a ball on the floor and tremble while gasping for air, peter kneeling beside him and clutching onto his arm as the genius and the god of thunder stood there; "mister stark, something's wrong--really really wrong!"  
  
while the three people surrounding him internally panicked; jack struggled to keep himself from passing out as his body felt like it was burning from the inside out, able to feel his grace freaking out because of the extreme use and making his insides go fucking bonkers, causing him to shake from head to toe and his lungs struggle to fill with air and his heart pounded in his chest.  
  
was he going to die? he didn't want to die!  
  
"b-burns." he whispered through shivers and peter looked ready to cry as tony leaned down to help get jack up, "what burns, jack?" the man asked calmly and jack took a few gaspy breaths before giving a frightening response, "everything."  
  
then, his vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's all over the place but im doing my best okay im babey

the last twelve hours were some of the craziest of peter's life.  
  
after finding out that one of his closest friends that he's known for almost the entirety of highschool has abilities that rival wanda's, then watching said friend fall into what doctor strange called a 'minor coma' from overworking those powers and developing a fever that reached 105 at one point; the teenager was surprised he only had, like, two panic attacks.  
  
"you sure he's gonna be okay?"  
  
stephen looked up from a notepad that he had been writing on, peter assuming that the notes he had been taking were on jack's condition and probably his powers, the doctor's expression not really showing anything; "jack should be completely fine, peter, his body just got overworked because, from what i heard, he had killed two creatures even though he's never really used his abilities before, so the response his body gave makes plenty of sense to me."  
  
"even the fever?"  
  
"yes, even the fever."  
  
peter turned his attention back to jack, watching the teen's chest rise and fall as he continued to sleep, having done nothing but that for the past twelve hours, peter's phone buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing a message from michelle and ned in the groupchat, both of them asking for an update on jack's condition.  
  
with a sort of shaky hand, peter replied; "_still out. his temp's back to normal and strange is still keeping watch._"  
  
"_ned : are his parents there?_"  
  
"_yeah, they fell asleep in one of the guest rooms a couple hours ago._"  
  
"_mj : have you slept any?_"  
  
"._......would you believe me if i said yes?_"  
  
"_mj : get some sleep, dummy. you can't be there for him if you're barely functioning_."  
  
"_ned : what she said because its been like twelve hours_."  
  
peter sighed at their response, he knew that she was right but acting on it was much harder than it seemed, he figured that his body would force him to sleep eventually and he'd end up passing out in the stupid chair next to the stupid hospital bed.  
  
"you know what happens to the human body when it doesn't get the sleep it needs, right?"  
  
_or_, an adult was going to force him to sleep; "......yes, i do."  
  
"i know that you're worried, but so are your friends and his parents, and i know that at least of two of the people i just mentioned are asleep right now, so--"  
  
"i get it, i need sleep, but it's not like i can just leave and go to bed." peter interrupted, staring at the machines that were at jack's bedside, making sure that everything seemed correct, "i never said that you had to leave the room."  
  
"are you gonna magic me a cot and force me to lay in it?"  
  
"no, but i'm capable of getting one the normal way and making you lay in it." stephen replied with a faint smirk and peter huffed, rubbing his hands over his face, "fine, but wake me up if he needs me or something weird happens or--"  
  
"i get it, peter."

  
**•◇•**

  
jack realized, when he regained consciousness, that his entire body felt weird and that he wasn't at school anymore.  
  
he opened his eyes, immediately closing them again as everything was way too bright and he let out a small noise, raising a hand and putting his hand to his forehead, feeling a bandage around his hand; "friday, turn down the lights, please." he heard his father whisper and the teen hesitantly opened his eyes, the lights having been dimmed down and he noticed that he was in the medical bay of the avengers compound.  
  
jack looked down, seeing that his left hand was wrapped in an iv and he was medical scrubs; he would have thank whoever decided to put pants on him instead of a gown later.  
  
"jack, honey, can you hear me?" he heard his father whisper and he turned to look at him, his heart sinking as he saw the worry in castiel's eyes and the usual eyebags the man had were deeper than usual, "mhm." was all he could manage and castiel stood up from his seat, wrapping his arms around jack and holding him to his chest, the boy grabbing onto his dad's shirt and relaxing into the hug.  
  
"what happened?"  
  
jack knew what happened, even if it was a little bit blurry, "tony called us and said that you were really close to getting hurt and your body went into shock because of it." _oh, so he lied to them._  
  
"is everyone okay?"  
  
"yeah, everyone's okay."  
  
jack nodded, "where's dad?" he muttered as he realized that his other parent wasn't in the room, "he went home to grab some clothes for us, he should be on his way back by now." castiel replied and jack nodded again, going quiet letting his father keep holding him.  
  
"i think peter was almost more scared than we were."  
  
"really?"  
  
"tony had to carry him out of here after he fell asleep on the cot."  
  
jack turned his head, noticing the cot that was a few feet away from his bed, a crumpled up blanket resting on it and a pillow accompanying it, a small smile spreading across his face because peter really cared about him.

  
**•◇•**

  
"_mr.parker, you need to wake up._"  
  
the teenager groaned, barely awake and barely aware of the fact that friday was waking him up, "why?"  
  
"_because mr.kline is awake and is requesting to see you._"  
  
peter nearly fell out of his bed at the ai's words, immediately getting up and putting on some socks because holy shit the floor is cold before he rushed to go to the med bay, anxious to see how jack was doing.  
  
peter couldn't even _attempt_ to describe the feelings that rushed through him when jack saved his life.  
  
or when jack collapsed, having to see his best friend curl up into a shaking ball as he immediately began to burn up so bad that peter could feel it through his clothes.  
  
or when jack had a heat-related seizure when they got him into the compound, having to stick him into an ice bath and jack was awake for about half a minute before passing back out.  
  
it was just......too much to witness in the span of, like, twenty four hours.  
  
"_peter, the elevator is open._"  
  
the boy jumped at the ai's voice, snapping out of his daze and seeing that the elevator doors were in fact open, blushing a bit before exiting the lift and making his way to jack's room, heart racing as he turned the corner and grabbed the door handle, pushing it open and the teenager's locking eyes.  
  
jack looked _fine_; he was sitting on the bed in everyday clothes that peter had seen him wear at school (jeans, jacket, and a graphic tee that said "lets sacrifice toby!" (he had several of those)), bandage around his hand in which he used to have an iv, his hair a bit messy and expression a little tired, but he looked like nothing happened.  
  
peter rushed over to his friend, grabbing him in a tight hug and he felt jack hug him back, his muscles relaxing as he let out a sigh and clung to the younger boy; "don't fucking scare me like that."  
  
"what scaring are you referring to?"  
  
"the one where you went into a mini coma, dummy." peter tried to joke, but the fear in his voice was obvious and jack smiled softly, pulling away and looking at his best friend as peter sat down on the bed, keeping his hands on jack's hand and holding onto it, scared that if he let go then everything would go wrong. "pete, i'm okay."  
  
"you weren't."  
  
"he's completely fine, parker."  
  
the two boys looked up as they heard stephen strange speak, the sorcerer having entered the room as peter had spoke and hearing some of their conversation; "is he really?" peter asked and jack rolled his eyes, but he was actually really touched that his friend cared so deeply, wanting to make sure everything was okay now. "yes, he really is. jack's body just went into a bit of shock from using so much power, and while the shock was rather scary, its over now and fine--"  
  
"see?"  
  
"_but_." stephen added, giving the teenager a side glance and he made himself smaller under the sorcerer's gaze, "to avoid something like this reoccurring, you shouldn't just rush in and use extreme amounts of power at once, train yourself." he advised and jack nodded, fiddling with a button at the bottom of his jacket, "i also wanted to ask you, what exactly _can_ you do, jack?"  
  
"with my powers?"  
  
"yes, how much can you do?"  
  
jack sat up more, peter sitting beside him as his friend raised his hand, the three in the room watching as the unclicked pen on the beside table began to float and jack began moving his hand in an infinity symbol motion, the pen copying his movements in the air.  
  
whilst peter and strange were in awe; jack just looked at it as if it was a normal thing for people to do.  
  
"i haven't done much, just using it as entertainment when i'm really bored or bringing things to me when i don't want to get up." he explained, putting the pen back down on the table and letting his hand fall into his lap, "i can fly--well, its more like teleporting because you can't really see my wings and before you ask, i haven't figured out how to show them."  
  
stephen nodded, "it's mostly unknown, i assume?"  
  
"i can also heal myself, but that's all i know.....i'm sorry."  
  
"don't apoligize, jack, nothing to be sorry about." the doctor reassured before standing up, "i'm sure that we'll meet again, hopefully not when you're injured." he continued before leaving the room and the teenagers watched him leave.

  
**•◇•**

  
jack walked up to tony's laboratory door, f.r.i.d.a.y having said that the man wanted to see him before he went home and jack would be lying if he told you that he wasn't anxious as fuck.  
  
it wasn't that he was afraid of tony; he's personally known the guy for over a year now because peter had convinced him to let him bring the three friends he had over to the compound and tony was always kind to him, he was a sarcastic asshole, but kind and trustworthy.  
  
he was anxious over the fact that tony asked to see him _alone_.  
  
why did he want jack alone? what was wrong with having peter there? or his parents? what could he possibly say that was only for jack to hear?  
  
after taking a deep breath, the teenager pressed his hand to the scanner and entered once the door opened, tony looking up at the sound and smiling; "little moose has arrived!" the genius announced to himself more than anyone, jack chuckling at the nickname he had been given after tony had realized that sam looked like a moose and since jack was the guy's kid; tony had a big brain moment and he's been calling the teen that ever since, among a few other things but mainly that.  
  
"hello, mister stark."  
  
"its tony, kid, you don't work for me yet."  
  
jack walked further into the room, tony getting up from his seat and making his way over to the boy, "actually, on the subject of you working for me." the genius started as he put an arm around jack's shoulders and the blonde teen's eyes widened at his comment, "i've been thinking about your abilities, because other than the fact that they're extremely cool, they're obviously powerful as hell and i know that you're a 'superhero' nerd--don't even deny me on that , kid, i've talken to your parents and they love embarrassing you."  
  
while tony rambled, jack's heart pounded in his chest because was he really about to make him an avenger? there was no fucking way, it took peter like two years to become an avenger.  
  
"anyways, what i'm trying to say is; i think you'd be a pretty good hero." stark spoke and he pressed his hand to another panel on the wall, the walls opening up and revealing a suit that made the teenager want to cry.  
  
it was similar to peter's, but it had key differences; the material was black with golden lining stitched (was that the right word?) into it, it was also a full piece suit, from gloves to boots, except for the mask which had a small slit that was transparent so that jack's eyes would be visible, but it would still protect his eyes.  
  
"wh.....wh-what?" was all jack could manage, mouth open in a smile as he stared at the suit with wide eyes, unable to contain his joy as he was practically vibrating from it. "i designed it while you were healing; i figured if you wanted to continue using those powers of yours than you would need proper protection; i can't have you pulling a parker and making a suit out of pajamas or something." tony smiled and jack let out a breathy laugh, not really laughing at anything but he was just so full of emotions that his body was forcing him to.  
  
"its all yours, if you want it to be."  
  
"i-i don't know to say." jack muttered as he glanced at the hero before looking back to the displayed shit, "a thank you would be nice." the man teased and jack chuckled before tony held out his hand, "whaddya say, kid? you in?"  
  
the teenager turned to the genius, smiling at him and grabbed tony's hand in a firm grasp, "i'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are probably several spelling errors because im too lazy to proofread


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed a couple things with this fic!  
• this chapter is post snap, the others weren't.  
• peter and mj aren't together and this will now be a jack x peter fic.  
•×•  
i mention witchcraft stuff in this but i really don't know much but i did as much research as i could and i hope it makes sense!  
•×•  
also jack's style in this fic is based off of my own because i project onto him like its my job.

"i have a plan!" peter declared as he sat down at the table that ned and mj were at, a pen and notepad in his hand, "okay, so first i'm gonna sit next to jack on the flight and i bought a dual headphone adapter so that i can watch movies with him the whole time." he began, excitedly telling his friends about his "get-with-jack" plan.

it wasn't a secret to ned and michelle that peter had a crush on their friend; it was pretty damn obvious in the way he talked to, looked at, and acted around the blonde, but they could also see that jack did the exact same thing to peter without peter noticing.

it was like they were witnessing a mutual pining fanfiction in real time.

"when we go to venice; venice is super famous for making stuff outta glass right? so, i'm gonna buy him a saturn necklace since his favorite planet is saturn because of--"

"his aunt." ned cut in, the three knowing how close jack was with his aunt, rowena, and how she taught him a bunch of stuff on witchcraft, saturn just so happened to be her "planetary influence" because of her star sign and whilst it wasn't jack's, his was venus, he still said it was his favorite planet because it was her influence. "yeah, but instead of the rings of saturn, i'm gonna have a snake wrapped around it because it's jack's favorite animal. and then, i'm gonna take him to the top of the eiffel tower, give him the necklace, and tell him how i feel......then, he hopefully tells me he feels the same way."

"oh, don't forget step seven."

"step seven?"

"don't do any of that."

peter looked up at ned, annoyed, and mj also giving him an annoyed look because she honestly thought that peter's plan was really sweet, "why?" peter questioned, "because we're gonna be bachelors in europe, peter!" he replied and michelle rolled her eyes, face palming, "you're fucking kidding me."

"ned--"

"i may not know much, but i know this; europeans love americans."

peter and mj both raised their eyebrows at their friend, "really?" they questioned in unison and ned looked at them, "and more than half of them are women!" he announced and mj chuckled, "okay, sure." peter mumbled, "but.......i _really_ like jack, okay? he's awesome, he's super funny without even meaning to be, he's really sweet and kinda weird as hell, but in the best way possible and sometimes i catch him looking at me and i feel like--he's coming, don't say anything!" the teenager rambled, cutting himself off as he saw the boy walking towards them.

"hello!" jack smiled as he came over, waving at them and holding onto the strap of his bookbag with his other hand, said book bag slung across his chest and shoulder and covered in pins and patches, including the strap and so did the jacket he was wearing over his "kill the rich (except tony stark)" shirt, the tony stark part being something he added on himself with fabric paint. "are you excited about the trip?"

"oh, yeah we were just talking about the trip."

"and peter's plan."

peter froze at ned's words, mj turning to their friend and giving him a "dude" look that jack couldn't see while the blonde furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in curiosity, "you have a plan?" he questioned and peter has literally never wanted to hide more in his life, "i-i don't have plan." he stammered and that just made jack even more confused.

"oh, he's just going to collect tiny spoons while we're traveling to other countries."

"like......like a grandmother?"

"i'm not collecting tiny spoons, he's collecting tiny spoons." peter rushed out, pointing his pen at ned and he had never felt less-cool in his entire life, "it's not weird to collect something, peter, i collect pins and patches." the blonde teenager shrugged, giving his friend a soft smile and peter's heart threatened to leap out of his chest like a cartoon, "i should go now--oh wait! mj, here's the book you let me borrow."

jack reached into his bag, handing the girl a hardcover copy of the outsiders, "thanks, did you like it?" she asked and he nodded with a wide smile, "i loved it, but it made me cry." he chuckled and they all smiled at him, "this is something everyone should do, but travel tip; you should download a vpn on your phone so the government can't track you while we're abroad." michelle informed and jack nodded, "oh, thank you, i'll do that when i get the chance. bye guys!"

the teenager walked away, giving peter a small squeeze on the shoulder as he past him and peter would be lying to you if he said his heart didn't jump at the conact, "i think that went really great." ned smiled and peter shot him a look, "ned, that literally couldn't have been more chaotic." mj scoffed and the boy gawked at her, "no way! he didn't suspect a thing!"

"he's jack! he's just a personified puppy! it's not like he's gonna think peter's weird for _collecting spoons_, which by the way; what the hell?"

"i panicked!"

peter groaned, letting his head fall onto the table with a thud, hoping his plan didn't go as poorly as that interaction just did.

  
•**◇**•

  
"remember to call me or dad when the plane lands, jack."

"i will, i promise." jack smiled before getting on his toes and hugging his father, the teen's suitcase beside him and sam smiled, giving his son a pat on the head as he pulled away, "have fun, alright?" the man cooed and jack nodded, grabbing his suitcase and running to the group of students who were already checking in their baggage.

"i hate planes."

"dude, you can fly." peter replied in a whisper and jack sighed, "that's different, it lasts less than two seconds but a plane lasts hours and its shaky and just bad." he mumbled as he moved forward in the line, peter pulling him in for a side hug and ruffling his hair, "aw, i'll protect you from the scary plane, jackie."

despite the way his heart picked up it's pace, jack managed a retort; "i'm gonna throw you off the plane if you call me that again." he grumbled and by the smirk on peter's face, he could tell that the teen wasn't done, "i'm terrified, _jackie_."

this remark didn't get him thrown off a plane, of course, but instead got him a smack to the back of the head before he put his suitcase onto the platform for it to be checked in, "....honestly though, can you please sit with me? i know it's kind of childish, and if you don't want to, i could ask--" the teen began, but his friend cut him off, "jack, relax, i'll sit with you."

jack gave his friend a grateful smile, "thank you." he mumbled and peter gave him a pat on the shoulder; that helped peter's "get-with-jack" plan and he could kinda cross step one off his list now, hopefully it was this easy going the rest of the way.

  
•**◇**•

  
the plane ride went just as well as peter hoped it would, which meant that him and jack watched movies and passed the hell out at around hour five, peter waking up to the blonde sleeping peacefully on his shoulder and his heartrate jumped by like a million, but that was fine. afterwards, they had arrived to their hotel in venice, which was kind of gross to be at, before going back out and mr.harrington and mr.dell told the students to look around the shops in the area.

to most, this was just a fun little tourist moment in venice, but to peter, this was the perfect opportunity to secretly walk off to a jewelry shop and continue with his plan, where he explained to the man what he wanted and he paid for it, the man telling him when to come back and peter thanked him, walking away and going back to his friends.

  
•••

  
"if these birds shit on me, then i'll fucking end them all."

peter laughed as watched jack and michelle stood in the middle of a swarm of birds, brad taking photos of them as pigeons landed at their feet and on their arms, peter smiling to himself as a pigeon landed on jack's head, making the teenager squeal and scrunch his face up in surprise.

the brunette jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket, opening it and seeing a message from the shop owner and he quickly walked away, knowing that jack was focused on other things and he walked back to the glass jewelry shop, the owner greeting him with a wide smile before ducking under his counter and grabbing a small and circular jewelry box, opening it and pulling out the necklace he had made; a small but rather thick piece of braided leather was looped through a hole that was attached to a snake that was made of metal and painted gold and wrapped a glass sphere that was colored with pale pinks, yellows, and tans to make it look like saturn.

"it's perfect."

the man let out a grateful laugh as he gave peter a gift bag to put the necklace and its casing in, which the teen accepted and out the items away before thanking him and leaving, making his way to where his friends were; "boh!" peter jumped at the sudden sound of jack's voice and he quickly hid the gift bag behind his back, eyes a little wide at the sudden appearance of his friend, "what?"

"boh! it's an italian phrase that mj just learned and she just told me about it! it's 'the most perfect word in the world' according to her and i like it too." jack beamed as him and peter began walking again, "what does it mean?"

"that's the best part, it can mean a million things; it can mean 'i don't know', 'go away'.....'i don't know and go away'. it's, again according to mj, 'probably the best thing the italians created, except for espresso'. which, i have to agree with."

"oh, so you've been drinking espresso?"

"mhm!"

"gentlemen!" a man cried as he rushed up to them, holding several wrapped flowers and obviously trying to sell them, peter and jack faltering as he held out a red rose to them, "uh.....boh." jack stammered and the man's face fell and he sighed before leaving, "woah." peter mumbled and jack giggled, "boh is like a super power."

"you already have those."

"i don't have mind control--at least, i don't think i do."

"that must be weird to not know what you can do."

"yeah, but i haven't gotten the chance to test something like that out yet, all the training has been physical before this trip and i don't really wanna put one of them in a mind spell like that ya know?" jack explained and peter nodded, he understood that because he still had a hard time training with the avengers with his super strength and while jack didn't have super strength, he had an energy blast that could make things explode and he was still afraid to use those powers at all.

you're probably thinking something like, 'what do you mean they haven't trained his powers with him yet? shouldn't he have used them by now?'; the answer to that is no because around the time that jack's powers were discovered and tony had given him a suit; thanos came around and jack was not in the finale battle against thanos and his army because tony didn't want him there; it wasn't that he thought he was too weak, it's just that he didn't want the kid to get hurt because he wasn't sure what to do.

"hey, what's in the bag?"

peter looked down at the gift bag in his hand before looking back up at jack, "uh, boh." he smirked and jack giggled, "nice." he smiled as they continued walking along the bridge and down some steps to a boardwalk, where jack stopped as he noticed a bunch of crabs climb onto the shore; "woah, cool." he muttered before bending down and pulling out his phone, taking some pictures of them and he turned to peter with a smile, which the other teen returned before his attention shifted once he heard a soft gurgling noise.

a drain that was built into the floor was suddenly sucked dry and peter's eyebrows furrowed at the sight, wondering what the hell could be happening before he heard a huge booming and him and jack jumped at the sound, watching as a huge surge of water burst into the air and peter grabbed jack's arm, pulling him away from the edge of the shore just as the boat that betty and ned were in came rocketing at them, jack and peter rushing over to their friends and helping them out, michelle running towards them to make sure they were okay and everyone turned as another burst of water came soaring into the air, forming into a monster of some kind as it let out a terrifying roar.

"what is that?!" 

"i don't know!"

"what are we gonna do?!"

"i left my suit in the hotel room."

"why?!"

"because i'm on vacation, ned!" peter replied to his friend, "everyone's gonna see me, just get them outta here." he ordered and ned nodded, quickly grabbing betty's hand and running off with michelle and jack, but jack turned around and went back to peter, "my suit's at the hotel as well, what should we do?" jack rushed out and peter didn't get a chance to answer as the water creature let out another cry and began wrecking buildings and smashing into the water, the brunette grabbing jack's hand and running off with him and ducking behind a wall to protect him from a blast of water.

peter quickly put the gift bag into his backpack before grabbing a small circular object from said backpack and he smacked it against his wrist, it turning into his webshooters and he shot a web at the monster, but it went directly through it because it was made of water and jack grabbed peter's arm to get his attention, "i'm gonna go over to the bridge and get people away from here, focus on keeping the structures that people are on intact." he rushed out and peter gave him a nod before the blonde teleported away.

peter briefly took in his surroundings, seeing where the creature was headed before he jumped and ran across a bunch of messed up boardwalk posts, grabbing a rowing stick and using it to catapult himself onto a bridge, helping someone up and to rush away just before the monster slammed its fist into the bridge, sending peter flying into the opposite end of the bridge, now soaking wet.

the teenager scrambled to his feet, planning his next attack before seeing someone fly past him, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched this man who was surrounded by green smoke and wearing a fogged-up bowl om his head attack the water creature, peter quickly regaining hinself and grabbing a jester mask from the floor and putting it on his face, quickly climbing his way onto a roof and watching as this unknown man attacked the creature and did his best to stop it.

"ex-excuse me sir?!" the teenager cried as he held onto the edge of the roof he was on, getting the stranger's attention, "i can help! let me help! i'm really strong and...sticky!" he added, mentally punching himself for the end of his sentence, "i need you to lead it away from the canal!" the man replied before flying off, which the creature didn't like because it went to follow him, and that meant it crashed into the building peter was on and the teenager shot a web, swinging away and landing on another house.

peter shot web after web, swinging through buildings as he attempted to put thrm back together, not knowing how else to help as the strange man seemed to be doing a fine job at distracting the monster; as he landed ontop of a sturdy roof, the water monster smashed into a large clock tower and that caused it to begin falling apart, "come on!" peter grumbled as he shot a web, swinging towards it and shooting more webs to keep it together, wrapping the material around the building to get it back up, landing in the bell area.

the creature smacked into the tower again, causing it to begin tilting and peter quickly shot two webs, pulling at them to keep the building up and a sudden crash caused peter to slip, makimg him hit the bell and he groaned as he fell, going to stand back up but only to get hit again and have his webs come loose, shooting two more and pulling with as much force as he could to get the building to fall away from other structures because there was no way that he could keep it from falling.

the strange man managed to defeat the water creature, it dissipating into just normal water just as the clock tower fell into an empty area, peter smacking into the floor and he scrambled to get up, seeing that everyone was cheering the man and he went into his bag, checking to see if the necklace he had bought was still okay, which it was.

the teenager made his way back towards his school group just as the unknown man flew off, seeing that everyone was okay and he let out a relieved sigh, looking around for jack and he rushed over to his friends, "hey, everyone okay?" he asked and there was a collective nod, "where's jack?" he added and the subtle sound of wings fluttering met his ears and he continued to look around, "i don't know." mj breathed out just before jack came running from behind a building, crashing into peter and hugging him tightly, making the brunette let out a surprised grunt.

"woah! hey, you're okay?"

"yeah, m'okay, you?"

peter nodded with a smile as he pulled away, jack smiling back and they both turned as harrington spoke up, jack's hand remaining on peter's shoulder and the butterflies in peter's stomach would not calm the hell down because of it.

  
•**◇**•

  
"yeah, dad, we're all okay, nobody got hurt at all, i promise." peter heard jack say on the phone as he walked down the hotel's hallway, seeing the blonde leaning against the wall with his cellphone up to his ear as he talked to who peter could only assume was either castiel or sam, "no, i don't know who that person was, neither does peter, he isn't an avenger and none of the avengers are even in italy right now, tony isn't _that_ protective." he mumbled and peter chuckled a little, which caught jack's attention and he jumped, "dad, i should be going now because curfew is soon, i'll call you tomorrow sometime okay? i love you too, bye."

"did the water thing make it to the news in america already?"

"yeah, dad called me as soon as he saw it and at first he was freaked, but then he became a grumpus because i dunno who that mysterio person was." jack shrugged, peter realizing that it was castiel who had called, "i'm gonna go grab some water from the front." he muttered before walking off past peter, only for ned to come down the hallway and catch up to peter, a kind of panicked expression on his face.

"is everything okay? what are you going to do about the water monster?"

"everything's good, ned, and i'm not gonna do anything, it's dead and even if it wasn't, that mysterio guy is all over it." peter shrugged before walking towards his and jack's room, which made peter nearly choke the first time he heard that they were bunking together, "look, i just want to spend some time with jack. we were talking about paris and......i think he really likes me." he added with a smile as he turned into his room.

"that's nice, it reminds me of when betty and i first fell in love; i had just finished my fruit cobbler, right?--"

peter froze as he heard ned's sentence come to a sudden stop and then a thud, turning and seeing his friend passed out on one of the beds; "you're a very difficult person to contact, _spiderman_." an all too familiar voice spoke and peter turned around, eyes wide as he stared at nick fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminders!!  
• jack and peter are eighteen  
• this is Not canon compliant and tony IS alive  
• jack is not an avenger, he just has a suit and a hero position.

"you're nicky fury.....and you just shot ned."

"just a mild tranquilizer, he'll be alright." the agent shrugged and peter couldn't help the anger that bubbled in his chest, because it wasn't 'alright' that he just tranquilized his friend, but it wasn't like he could just comment on it, "so good to finally meet you; i tried to bring you here, but you avoided me, and now you're here. what a coincidence."

"wait, was this a coincidence?"

"i used to know everything, but then i come back five years later and now i know nothing; no intel, no team, and a highschool kid is dodging my calls."

peter swallowed thickly as he looked at fury, too intimidated to speak at this point; "but, here's what i do know." fury began as he pulled out a small device and set it on the table infront of him, it revealing a hologram of the globe in a golden light, "a week ago, a village in mexico was wiped out by a cyclone and witnesses say that cyclone had a face. three days later, a similar event in morocco. a village--"

the agent was cut off by a knock om the door, peter tensing up as mr.harrington walked up to the door, "just making the rounds, seeing if anybody needs any counseling after todays event." he smiled and peter shook his head, "no, no, we'll be okay, we're fine, thank you." he rushed out as he saw fury raise his tranq gun towards his teacher, "oh, good, because i'm not really qualified to do that. goodnight." the man awkwardly spoke before leaving and shutting the door behind him, peter turning back to the agent in front of him.

"that was my teacher, sorry. y-you were saying?"

"a village was destroyed by what may well be another world--"

another knock interrupted the man, "ned, are you awake? you're not answering my texts." betty cooed through the door, and peter scrambled to answer her, "h-he's asleep, betty!" he rushed out, "oh, okay." she mumbled before leaving and fury glared at peter, "another person touches that door, i won't be using a simple tranquilizer on them."

"s-sorry about that."

fury opened his mouth to speak again, but the door swung open and he reached into his coat, jack walking in and shutting the door, gasping as a gun was pointed at him, "mister fury, don't shoot him!" peter whisper-screamed as he rushed over to jack, who was practically shaking, "th-that wouldn't really kill me, if that's what your intention is, sir." jack stammered and fury raised his eyebrows, "wouldn't kill you?"

"yeah, i.....i'm kinda mutated--is that the right word?"

"mutated, huh?"

jack opened his mouth a couple times to answer, not really knowing how to respond so he just made his eyes flash gold, which caused fury's face to morph from confusion to realization, "you're that kid that killed those aliens back in queens. didn't stark give you a suit too?" the agent spoke and jack's eyes went back to normal before he nodded.

"excellent! both of you, suit up!"

  
•**◇**•

  
peter and jack followed fury into what looked like a villain's layer built into a cave, "remove those masks, everyone here has seen you without them, don't need to be breathing through spandex for no good reason." he spoke as he kept walking, jack and peter stopping and pulling off their masks, taking in their surroundings with wide eyes.

it was a simple and functional set up; shield agents at desks with computers looking through information or at tables with weapons as they fiddled with them; "over there we have mariah hill, next to her is dimitri, and this is mister beck." fury informed as he walked them through the set up, jack and peter stopping as they saw a familiar looking man standing at a large table with holograms coming off of it, except this time he didn't have the bowl on his head and the teenagers could see his face.

"......mysterio?"

"what?" the man asked as he turned around at peter's question, "doesn't matter. just what my friends have been calling you." the brunette replied and he smiled at him, "well, you can call me quinten." the man--uh, quinten, smiled as he walked towards peter and jack, holding out his hand and peter shook it, followed by jack and an uneasy feeling spread through jack's chest as he shook the man's hand, unsure as to why.

"you handled yourself well out there today, peter, saw what you did with the tower. we could use someone like you on our world."

"thanks."

"your world?" jack asked just as peter thanked the man, head tilted in confusion, "mister beck is from earth, just not ours." fury interjected as he walked past them and to the table that beck had been standing at, "there are multiple realities, jack; this is earth dimension 616, i'm from earth dimension 833." quinten clarified and jack saw peter's face light up as he rushed over to the table, the blonde following him. 

"you're saying there's a multiverse?! 'cause i thought that was just theoretical! i mean, that completely changes how we understand the initial singularity! we're talking about an eternal inflation system and how does that even work with all the quantum--it's insane--"

peter cut himself off as he turned around and saw mariah and fury giving him a judgemental look, but he didn't notice jack's heart-eyed smile as he listened to him ramble, "s-sorry, it's really cool." he apologized before turning back to beck and jack, "don't ever apologize for being the smartest person in the room." beck smiled and peter smiled back, ".......anyway!" mariah spoke up and everyone turned to the table as a large hologram show appeared.

"they were born in stable orbits, within black holes, creatures formed from the primary elements; air, water, fire, earth. the science division had a technical name, but we just called them elementals."

"versions of them exist across our mythologies."

"and, as it turns out, myths are real."

"like thor." jack spoke up, everyone turning to look at him, "thor was a myth and now me and peter study him in physics class." he continued and it was entirely true, they had to do a project on the physics of thor's hammer and that's a lot easier when you personally know the guy and you can study his hammer first hand, "these myths are threats." fury interjected as he eyed jack, making the teenager shrink a little under his gaze.

"they first materialized on my earth many years ago and we fought them, but with each battle they got stronger, i was part of the last battle in trying to stop them, but all we did was just delay the inevitable."

the hologram image of the earth turned red as it symbolized the destruction of itself, making peter and jack frown at the idea of this man losing the planet that he called home, "the elementals are here now, attacking the same coordinates, our satellites confirm it."

"you can thank mister beck for destroying the other three, there's only one left; fire."

"the strongest of them all, the one that destroyed my earth......it's the one that took my family."

peter's eyes landed on beck's hands as the man fiddled with a wedding ring on his finger, making the teenager's heart sink with sympathy, "i'm sorry." he whispered and beck gave him a tiny but grateful smile, "it will be in prauge in approximately 48 hours."

"we have one mission; kill it. and you two are coming with us."

jack and peter raised their eyebrows at the statement, jack actually speaking up, "m-mister fury, this all seems like big....ya know, huge superhero kinda stuff and we're not.....we're not that huge, sir." he stammered and fury rolled his eyes, "bitch please, he's been to space and you can make things explode with your mind."

"i don't know how to use that part of my powers that well, sir. c'mon there has to be someone else that you can use." jack insisted as he walked closer to the agent, rather anxious about the idea of going to prague and trying to use his powers on something so big, not wanting a repeat of last time, "what about thor?"

"off world."

"okay, uh, doctor strange?"

"unavailable."

"captain marvel?"

"don't invoke her name."

"sir, we really wanna help, we do." peter interjected, taking jack's side because he wasn't too keen on going to prague either and disrupting his plan, "my aunt would kill me if she found out i left my class trip, and so would jack's parents. plus, if we're seen in europe after what happened with me in washington and in new york with jack, our entire class would figure out who we are and then so would the whole world and we'd be done for."

"............okay. i understand."

"wh-what?"

"why don't you two get back before your teachers miss you and become suspicious?" fury smiled, causing an unpleasant feeling to settle in jack's stomach at his tone, "dimitri! take 'em back to the hotel, please." he ordered and dimitri nodded as he stood, "thank you mister fury." jack mumbled as he fiddled with his mask in his hands, "good luck."

"see ya, guys." mysterio smiled as jack and peter began to leave, the two nodding and smiling at him before following dimitri out.

  
•**◇**•

  
"hey man, you sure you're good?" peter asked as him and jack walked up to their friend, hoping that fury didn't do more than just knock him out for a few hours, "oh, dude, i'm fine, don't worry. getting tranq'ed in the neck by nicky fury is probably the coolest thing to happen to me anyway." ned reassured and jack chuckled, peter smiling as well before the two did their handshake, "i'm just happy we don't have to go to prague, could you imagine that?"

"good news! we're going to prague!"

everyone stopped at mister harrington's words, jack and peter staring at him with wide and shocked eyes, "the tour company called, they upgraded us!" their teacher smiled and jack hung his head down in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose because now he had no choice but to use abilities that he hasn't practiced yet. "awesome." jack mumbled, raising his head and giving a very fake smile to peter, who was just as aggravated.

harrington led the group of students out to the road, where a black van stood with none other than dimitri holding a sign that said "midtown high", "look at our upgraded ride!" he beamed happily and the rest of the students seemed just as happy about this, "what's going on?" mj mumbled to peter as she went over to her friends, confused as all hell.

"i think nick fury just hijacked our summer vacation."

  
**•••**

  
peter scrolled through his phone, looking at an article titled "top ten romantic places in prague" in hopes of finding something that couple replace paris because thanks to fury his plan has to be adjusted; his eyes falling on the glasses case that the agent had given him last name, saying that stark wanted to give them to him.

it just seemed like a normal pair of glasses, but if peter knew tony, they were anything but normal.

carefully, the brunette picked up the glasses and put them on, looking around and not noticing anything different, just the world was now covered in a slightly blue tint, so peter looked down at the card that came with it.

"for the next tony stark, i trust you. p.s, say edith."

"_stand by for retinal and biometric scan_."

peter jumped at the voice, realizing that he obviously triggered an ai, a copy of his face and id photo from stark industries appearing before his eyes, "_retinal and biometric scan accepted_!"

"h-hello?"

"_hello peter, i am edith; tony stark's augmented reality defense system_."

"he made you for me?"

"_no, but you have access to all of tony's protocols_."

"cool." peter smiled, adjusting the glasses on his face, "_would you like to see what i can do_?" edith questioned, "yeah, sure." the teenaget responded before a little bordered map that showed the general area around him appeared in his vision, the title "edith" at the top of the border, "_edith stands for; "even dead, i'm the hero". tony loved his acronyms_."

peter chuckled because while he knew that tony wasn't dead, just retired, the public acted like he was and while it was rather frustrating, tony never failed to make jokes about it; "yeah, he does." peter smiled, "_i have access to the entire stark global security network, including multiple defense satellites and back doors to all major telecommunication networks_."

peter's vision was filled with little icons and messages from several people in the bus, including mister harrington and mister dell, now able to see what they were looking at on their phones, the icons and messages changing as he turned his head and was now able to see what other students were doing on their phones; while it was a major invasion of privacy, it was incredibly impressive.

"is jack texting?" peter found himself asking, quickly realizing that it would be very rude to breach his crush's privacy like that, "no, don't look at it, th-that's wrong."

"_very well, anything else you'd like me to do_?"

"uh......no, thank you, bye edith."

"_goodbye peter_."

peter smiled a little before removing the glasses and folding them onto his shirt collar, pulling out his phone and going into his messages, going to tony's number; "_do you know any good date spots in prague_?"

  
•**◇**•

  
"woah." jack breathed out as the group of students walked into their new hotel, his eyes wide as he looked at the beyond elegant foyer, a man playing piano to add to the classiness of it all, "what can i say? the squeaky wheel gets the upgrade grease." harrington smiled as all the students stopped and turned to their teachers, "everyone rest up and get settled in because tonight is prauge's annual carnival of lights."

jack jumped as his phone buzzed, peter giving him a confused look as the teenager walked off, "hello?" he whispered into the phone, "_kline, it's hill. there are earpieces in the suits that we gave you and parker, put it on and await further instructions, understood_?"

"y-yes ma'am."

peter walked over as jack hung up, "who was that?" he asked, "uh, it was agent hill, she was telling me to put the earpiece in that we got with our suits." the blonde answered as he began to bite on his nails, peter immediately noticing the anxious tick and he gently pulled jack's hand away from his mouth, "hey, it's all gonna be okay. you'll do just fine."

"they're gonna make me do stuff that i've never done before and our class is here, they're in huge danger with just the elemental, let alone the possibility of me screwing everything up."

"jack, listen to me. you will do great, i believe in you and i know that you will kick ass no matter what. if you don't feel confident enough, then just focus on get people to safety, but i know that you'll do great."

"you really think so?"

"i know so."

a wide smile spread across jack's face at peter's words, his heart flipping with giddiness from the encouragement, "thank you, peter." he breathed out and peter smiled, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder as mj ran up to them, "i could sense the panic from over there, what's going on?"

"nick fury is what's going on."

"details, guys."

"there's a huge fire monster coming to prague and i'm afraid that i'm gonna end up destroying the city because i don't know what i'm doing." jack rushed out in one breath, michelle raising her eyebrows and looking to peter, who just nodded because that's exactly what was happening, "so, _that's_ why we're in prague, does fury realize what he's doing is child endangerment? whatever, doesn't matter, uh, how close is the monster gonna be to the festival?"

"too close."

"how are you guys gonna manage that?"

"we're figuring it out." peter replied, to which the blonde nodded and looked to mj, "okay, good, you need any help from me and ned?" she asked and peter shook his head, "just stay safe." he smiled and mj nodded, going back to the group and the two boys followed her shortly after.

  
•**◇**•

  
"kline! are you listening?!"

jack jumped at fury's voice, snapping out of his thoughts as he looked up at the agent; him and peter had been taken by dimitri to another location to talk with the team about their attack plan, but all jack could focus on was the grace inside of him buzzing with power almost as if it knew that it would be used soon. "that thing is going to be here in a few hours, are we boring you?"

"he's not bored, he's just thinking about how you kidnapped him and peter." mysterio muttered, giving fury a look and the agent returned it, jack and peter looking between the two adults, "they had obstacles, i removed them." fury spat and jack crossed his arms over his chest, trying to calm himself down in an attempt to get his grace to calm down as well, "they still won't evacuate the city." mariah interjected as she stepped away from her monitor, "idiots.....what's the plan, parker?"

"i will be in the cathedral tower, jack will be across from me on top of another building, keeping watch for the fire monster and when that shows up, one or both of us will radio you guys and mister beck and us wi--"

"my name is mysterio."

quinten gave peter a small smile, to which the brunette smiled back and for some reason, the adult's smile just made jack feel more uneasy then before; something about this guy just felt....off.

"....that's when mysterio and us move in."

"you remember the plan too, kline?"

"y-yes sir."

"jack, listen to me. the best hope you have, the only hope, is to stop it here now. no matter what the cost." mysterio spoke, his body language calm and his expression kind, but that didn't change jack's uncertainty, "maneuver it away from civilians if you can, but most importantly; keep it away from metal, if it gets too big then it will be able to draw power from the earth's core. after that, there's no way to stop it."

jack took a shaky breath, looking at everyone in the room before turning back to beck, "my friends are here and i can't help but think that we're putting them in danger--"

"you're worried about us hurting your friends?!"

jack jumped at fury's outburst, turning to the agent as he got up from his seat and walked towards the teenager, "you? who's power is basically a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment?"

"i-it doesn't work like--"

"and how would you know?! you haven't gotten full control of it yet and you think that you can be a damn hero!"

jack tried to keep his breathing steady as the man ridiculed him, looking down at the ground and clenching his fists, balling up some of his jacket in his hand, "stark thinks that you and parker are going to make excellent heroes, and i can see why he thinks that for spiderman, but you? you don't even have a clue on what to do! it's rather clear to me--"

"stop it!" jack interrupted, throwing his hands up to cover his ears before he vanished into thin air, the soft sound of wings flapping as he did so, making everyone's eyes widen, except peter's. "what the hell was that?"

"he had a panic attack and flew away."

"he flew away?!"

"what did you expect would happen? you got in his face and threw all his insecurities and fears at him, of course he's going to react poorly to it, he's still a human being." peter spat, not caring that he was talking to nick fury because it doesn't matter who the hell you are, you don't get to do that to anyone, "mister fury, i understand your anger and reasoning, but that doesn't mean you can just snap at someone who's barely eighteen years old that you're forcing to do something that he hasn't learned how to do yet and think he'll be fine." he added before turning towards the door and heading out, "where the hell are you going?"

"wherever jack went."

  
**•••**

  
jack sniffled, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he sat on the edge of the roof of the hotel that his class was staying at, overlooking the city as he tried to calm himself down even though his lungs were still struggling to take in air and his heart was still pounding.

"_jack, your heartrate hasn't slowed down, do i need to call someone_?" kelly, jack's ai, spoke through the headphones that he was wearing, peter and him having figured out ways to put karen and kelly into earbuds in case something happened, "n-no, kelly, i-i'm alright." the teenager reassured, sniffling again and rubbing his hands against his legs, removing the headphones and holding them in his lap.

jack turned his head at the sounds of peter's webshooter being used, seeing peter climbing over the edge of the roof and walking over to his friend, taking over his webshooters and putting them in his pocket before sitting down, "you feeling better?" he cooed because he knew that jack wasn't going to be feeling alright so using that phrase would've been stupid, "a-a little....s-sorry about taking off like that."

"there's nothing to be sorry for, fury should be apoligizing out of anyone."

"think it'll be a cold day in hell when that happens."

peter let out a chuckle, jack smiling as he wiped tears from his cheeks, letting out a heavy breath, "i....i can't help but feel that fury had a point, though. i don't know anything about being a hero, i only know some basic things because of the people i am lucky enough to associate myself with and just because i can move things with my mind, tony thought i could be a hero.......i'm not strong." he rambled, all his anxieties coming out in a rush of word vomit, "......i don't know what i can and can't do and i don't want to test it out when an entire civilization is in danger of being set on fire because of some creature."

peter looked to his friend, the tears in jack's eyes making his heart ache terribly and he really wished he could punch fury in the face right now for causing those tears, "jack, i'm not going to act like i know everything about being a hero because i don't. but, i do know that you are a strong person and i do know that tony wouldn't just make you a suit and offer to train you and all the shit that he's done just because he thought your abilities were cool. you've saved my life and you saved an entire city in the process, that takes strength."

jack sniffled, turning to his friend and swallowing thickly, trying not to let his emotions get to him again as he listened to peter's words, his heart still booming inside his ribcage.

"i don't know what gave you these powers or how, but it isn't a waste if you don't let it become a waste. i know it's hard, but you have to test out your powers and stay focused and determined, you can only get better at something as you practice."

"i-i know that and i know that i have to try, i.....i'm scared of myself, peter."

peter put his arm around jack's shoulder, pulling him in for a hug, "you won't be forever, jack, things will be okay." he cooed and jack remained silent, just letting himself for hugged.

  
•**◇**•

  
"_i'm in position! as soon as i see something, i'll let you know_."

"in position as well, will inform if anything happens." jack responded to peter, informing everyone through his earpiece as he kept watch on top of thr building that was across from the cathedral tower, using his suit's tech to keep watch of anything elemental-esque. "_how's that suit, parker_?"

"_suit's great! a little tight around the ol' webshooter--_"

"_parker_!"

jack couldn't help but laugh at peter's comment and fury's reaction, able to faintly hear beck's laughter through his earpiece as well, scanning the crowd and furrowing his eyebrows as he noticed a fountain beginning to steam, "uh, guys, something's going on near the fountain."

"_shit, it's coming_."

jack's eyes widened as lava began to crawl up the structure of the fountain, everyone around it rushing away as this disgusting molten creature burst from it, "_beck! are you ready_?!" peter called through the intercoms, "_on your lead, spiderman_." mysterio responded as he came flying in, the blonde waiting for his que as he watched the creature begin to destroy things around it and that's when beck landed, "_you're up, kids_!"

at this, jack spread his wings and took to the sky, searching for a water source and finding a hydrant nearby, sending a blast of energy at it and knocking the pipe open, a geyser erupting from the ground and peter swung by, grabbing another hydrant and yanking it open, more water soaring into the air, "_you're doing good, jack, keep it up_!"

jack smiled at the comment, quickly focusing back on the monster as it let out a furious roar, it slamming its fist into the building peter was on, but peter jumped off and landed on the carousel, jack collecting some of the water in a ball of energy before sending it towards the elemental, it hissing at the contact and slamming into the carousel, peter yet again jumping away but falling to the floot near the ferris wheel.

"peter, are you okay?!"

"_i'm fine! but, he's using the carousel and getting bigger_!"

jack flew over to peter, landing next to his friend and tucking his wings in, but still having then visible so that he could take flight as soon as he needed, "night monkey! help us!" he heard someone cry and the two teenagers looked up, seeing betty and ned on the ferris wheel and jack's heart leaped into his throat, "oh no." he mumbled, the fire monster letting out another roar and jack shot a blast of energy at it, only knocking it back a bit and he tried again, but the monster was too strong for him and he grabbed peter, ducking down and wrapping his wings around him, expecting to be burnt but nothing happened.

jack moved his wings, seeing that beck was now standing over him and peter and creating a shield around them to keep them safe, "are you okay?!" peter shouted at beck, who nodded, "we need a plan b!"

"yeah, just gotta hit him with something that he can't absorb!"

jack stood up, him and peter looking around for something to hit the thing with, "i go left, you two go right! ready? go!" beck cried before shooting the forcefueld at the monster, knocking it back and jack flew up, peter swinging away and beck flying off as well, the fire monster spotting peter and chasing after him as he shot flames, peter running up a building before jumping over him, using another web to swing a rock at him.

"beck! shoot him!" jack cried as he lifted a rock, throwing it at the creature and beck shot energy at him, "that hurt him! keep it coming!" he called to the teenagers and they nodded, jack continuing to lift rocks and toss them at the monster, causing damage along with peter and beck, "_parker, keep your distance_!"

"_i'm trying_!"

"_he cannot get near the ferris whee_l!"

"i'm on it!" jack shouted through the intercoms, lifting two huge rocks at once and launching them at the monster, it roaring in pain but it knocked something into peter that sent him crashing into the ferris wheel, the molten thing screaming again before slamming its fist into the floor, causing the ground to break and lava to form in the cracks, said cracks leading to the ferriss wheel and causing it to break down.

"the feriss wheel is going to fall!"

"_i'm on it, jack_!" peter shouted before running at the ride, shooting webs and getting it to stand back up, jack aiding mysterio by shooting energy blasts at the creature to keep it away from the ferris wheel, flying beside the man and using all the strength he could, successfully pushing the creature back, able to see fury and mariah pull up in their car, "you guys got him! you got him!" peter encouraged as beck and jack knocked the monster back, jack sending a strong blast at it that made it nearly fall to the floor.

but, that caused a shit ton of metal debris to fall onto the monster and it quickly absorbed it, becoming bigger, "no, no, no!" mysterio cried as him and jack shot at it more, but the monster was too big now. "it's too late." jack breathed out as he backed up, now next to peter and beck turned to them, "whatever happens, i'm glad we met." the man spoke as he removed his helmet, causing jack's and peter's heart to pick up speed.

"beck?! what are you doing?!"

"what i should've done last time."

at this, beck put his helmet back on and gathered a bunch of energy, zooming into the monster at it's core and jack and peter cried out as he did so, but the cresture just let out an anguished cry before it exploded into green light, leaving nothing but some steaming debris and little green flecks in the air.

peter secured his webs around the ferris wheel, his eyes landing on beck's body and he could only assume the worst, jack spotting him too and peter jumped down and ran whilst jack flew over to the man, the brunette crouching down next to the unconscious man and grabbing his shoulder, "mister beck?!" he called in fear, jack able to see burns on his face and he bent down, "i-i think i can fix him."

"what?"

peter watched as jack's eyes lit up gold and a white light came from the boy's hand, jack moving his hand over to beck's face and the teen watched as the burns slowly disappeared from his skin and beck took in a deep breath, jack jumping away as he did so, "w-woah." peter breathed out and he turned to jack, who seemed just as surprised that he healed the man, and peter looked back to quinten, "oh thank god." he mumbled as he saw the man's eyes were now open ans he offered his hand, helping him up before turning to jack, doing the same and giving his friend a hug.

"i told you that you were strong, jack."

jack let out a breathy laugh as he pulled away, mariah and fury walking up to them, "so, it's over?" mariah asked and mysterio nodded, "that was the last of them." he confirmed and jack let out a relieved sigh, "but not the last threat we'll ever face. we need to stay vigilant." nick fury added, "there's a void in this world for people like you, hill and i are going to europe headquarters in berlin tomorrow, you should join is." the agent smiled to mysterio, offering his hand and the man shook it, "i might just take you up on that."

both smiled before fury turned to the two teenager's behind him, jack straightening up as fury made his way over, "you two have got gifts, but neither of you wanted to be here." he began and jack immediately opened his mouth, "mister fury--"

"i'd love to have you in berlin too." fury interrupted and they both froze, unsure on what to do, "but you have to decide whether you're going to step up or not. while only one of you is an avenger, stark thinks both of you are rather special and i need that, the _world_ needs that. but, maybe stark is wrong. is he?" the agent asked and leaned closer to peter, jack knowing that this was more targeted at his friend because the boy was way more qualified, and he clenched his fists as he could tell that this was hitting peter hard, "the choice is yours."

peter's head fell as fury walked away, jack putting a hand on his shoulder and mysterio walked over to them, patting jack on the shoulder and pausing, "let's all get a drink." he spoke before continuing to walk and peter turned with jack, "we're not twenty one!"

  
**•••**

  
peter sipped on his lemonade as he sat at the bar with beck, jack having chosen to go back to the hotel because the power he used today made him feel drained and going out would be pushing him, but he had told peter to go out and have enough fun for him, which peter wasn't really having the most fun but he was relaxed.

"you gotta celebrate, you did something good tonight." quinten smiled as he gave the teenager a pat on the shoulder, peter giving a small smile back, "fury was right though, tony did a lot for me, so i owe to him, to everybody." he muttered and beck furrowed his brows, "do you?"

"yeah! i mean, mister stark gave me the chance to be more, he wanted me to be better than him, and fury just wants me to live up to that."

"what do you want, peter?"

"whatddya mean?"

"what do you want?" the man repeated, looking at the teenager, who just shrugged and muttered an 'i don't know', "what do _you_ want? you, peter parker, want now? i know you're thinking about it--"

"i wanna go on my trip!" peter interrupted, turning in his seat and facing beck, "i wanna go back on my trip with my friends. and.....go to the top of the eiffel tower with the guy who i really like and tell him how i feel and.....give him a kiss!" he explained, wanting nothing more than to be able to give jack the damn necklace and a fucking kiss already, beck giving him a smug and playful look and peter blushed, "sh-shut up, man!" he stammered and beck laughed, "and you're not gonna do that, are ya?"

"no, i can't."

"why not?"

"because i have too much of a responsibility."

peter turned his head as a woman walked up to him, speaking something czech that he didn't understand as she handed him the edith glasses, his eyes widened as he realized that he dropped them, "oh my god, thank you so much." he breathed out as he took them back, "what are those? are those the--"

"edith glasses, yeah."

"they were just on the floor?" beck asked and peter looked down, embarrassed at himself, "put them on, let's see how they look on you." the man muttered and peter did so, turning back to beck and waiting for an opinion, "i actually really like them."

"can i be completely honest with you?"

"please."

"they look really stupid."

"......oh."

"maybe they have a contact lense version of them." quinten shrugged and peter took them off, handing them to the man, "you try them on."

"no, c'mon--"

"try 'em on."

"i don't--"

"just put them on." peter whined, to which beck rolled his eyes and took them, putting them on and peter froze, "whaddya think, kid?" the man asked and peter couldn't help but think that he looked like tony fucking stark.

".......for the next tony stark, i trust you."

"what?"

"mister stark left me a message with those glasses; "for the next tony stark, i trust you."."

"i'm still not following, how many lemonades have you had?"

"he knows every mistake that i've ever made, so he must've known that i was not ready for something like this." peter explained, making beck furrow his eyebrows in confusion, "then why would he give them to you?" he questioned, "maybe he didn't trust me to have edith but he trusted me to pick who should. it makes total sense because he always knew that i would do what's right and he's not gonna give them to fury because fury would just give himself edith."

"you're probably right about that."

"the world needs the next iron man and it's not gonna be me, i'm an eighteen year old kid from queens who's still in highschool, it has to be an adult with some experience and that's good, like tony stark, like you!"

"no, peter, c'mon." beck sighed, removing the glasses and handing them back to the teen, to which peter only put them on and called for edith, "_hello peter_." she cooed, "hi, um.....i'd like to transfer control over to quinten beck."

"peter, what are you doing?"

"i'm doing the right thing."

"_any transfer will require confirmation_."

"stark gave you the glasses!"

"stark gave me a choice! it's my choice to make and i'm gonna make it, okay? you're a soldier, a leader, you stopped the elementals, you saved my life, you saved the _world_! okay? he'd want you to have them." peter interjected, to which beck fell silent, "_waiting for confirmation_."

"confirmed."

peter removed the glasses and handed them to quinten, "welcome to the avengers." he smiled before beck took them and put them on, "they look good on you." he added and beck smiled, shakimg peter's hand, "thank you, it's an honor."

peter nodded, standing up, "stark would really like you." he smiled and beck smiled back, "where ya headed?"

"i'm gonna go find jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of filler but whatever  
•×•  
may, castiel, and sam don't know about jack's powers! only his friends and some of the avengers because they're helping him train, like they did peter (in fanon).

peter ran up the hotel stairs, making his way to where jack's room was, ned coming down the hallway as the brunette got to the floor and rounded the corner, a smile spreading across his face as he saw his friend and he hugged him tightly, "peter! oh my god! we almost died."

"it's fine, it's fine." peter cooed, pulling away from the hug, "guess what? i'm done with the mission!" he beamed and ned's face fell, "dude...the trip's over." he frowned and peter's heart dropped, "what?"

"there's monster coming out of the ground everywhere we go, of course our parents would want us home."

"oh! peter! you're not dead!" mister harrington cried as he entered the room, hugging peter with relief, "oh thank god! yes, good, stay here--put some clothes on. we're booking flights!" the teacher rushed out as he left just as soon as he came, mister dell entering as the other man left, "okay, for science, we're leaving because of witches. welcome to the new dark ages." he muttered before leaving as well, the two teachers making peter and ned's heads spin.

"what is going on?"

"we're going home in the morning."

"no, no! all the elementals are gone!"

"ned?!" betty called from her room, catching the teen's attention and he smiled at her, "coming sweetie!" he replied, giving peter a sympathetic look before walking off and the brunette sighed; well there goes his big plan. 

"hey."

peter quickly turned around, seeing jack standing in the doorway of his hotel room, dressed in comfortable clothes that was practically pajamas and he looked fucking adorable in, "hey, how you feel?" peter smiled at his friend, "less tired after i took a power nap, feel like i could actually function now. how was it with beck?"

"good, that's good, and we just kinda talked over lemonade."

jack chuckled, smiling down at the ground and fidgeting with his feet a bit, "so much for paris, right?" he shrugged, "yeah, would've been fun." peter muttered back and just gave him a "whatever" smile, "goodnight."

"night, jack."

jack gave him another smile before shutting the door, leaving peter stabding awkwardly in the hall and the teenager looked around, scrunching his face up in frustration with himself before taking a deep breath and walking up to jack's door, going to knock but the door opened before he got the chance and both teens jumped in surprise, "oh, hi."

"hey, uh, listen......i'm not ready for this trip to be over yet and i kinda wanna do something fun, that isn't on the itinerary or plan or with harrington--"

"yes."

"......like, you wanna go?"

jack smiled, nodding, "yes." he clarified and peter stammered for a minute, heart in his throat as he scrambled for a reply, "okay, awesome, i-i'll see you outside in ten minutes?" peter muttered, "meet me outside in five minutes." the blonde suggested and, yet again, peter stammered, ".....five is good."

**•••**

  
"i'm glad we're doing this."

"me too." jack smiled as he walked beside peter on the bridge, fidgeting with his book bag's straps, "s'nice to see the city a little bit." peter added and the blonde nodded, "uh, did you know that they used to execute people on this bridge? th-they would like, put 'em in a basket and they would drown........sorry, saw it online and thought it was a pretty cool fact."

"no, no, its okay."

jack blushed, looking down at his feet and he felt his hand brush against peter's, quickly moving it away and he shoving his hands in his pockets, "uh, there's this....._thing_ that i've been wanting to talk to you about." peter muttered as he stopped walking, jack stopping a couple steps ahead and turning around, facing his friend, "really? i actually wanted to talk to you about something too."

"r-really?"

"yeah, i just didn't know when to mention it."

peter swallowed thickly, his hand in his hoodie pocket as he clutched onto the necklace case that he was carrying, his heart in his throat and fucking pounding like no tomorrow, "what is it?" the teenager asked, a small part of him hoping that jack was going to confess his interest in him, but the rest of him was saying that there was a beey low chance of that.

"i-it's about beck."

"beck? what about him?"

"ever since we met him, i just kept getting this really weird vibe from him, like he just made me feel.....uneasy." jack explained, trying to make what he's been feeling make sense but emotions were difficult as hell, "uneasy? how?" peter asked and the blonde stammered for a moment, "i-i don't really know, like not uneasy because he's creepy, but uneasy in a way that makes me think that we shouldn't trust him or even stay teamed up with him."

"what? why? he didn't do anything that would make him untrustworthy."

"i don't know, peter! it's just been this feeling and maybe its my grace being all freaky, but it's something i've been feeling since the beginning and i found this after we fought the elemental." jack rambled, going into his book bag and pulling out what looked like a pipe but a bit more complicated, also coated in spiderman's webbing, and peter stared at the device in jack's hands, trying to figure out what it could possibly be, "how does beck have relation to this?"

"it didn't match any of the architecture around us, including the rides, and most of the metal was absorbed by the elemental and was turned to dust by beck anyways, so what did your webbing latch onto?"

"i don't--"

peter and jack jumped as the device let out a garbled hiss, making jack drop it and a bright blue light came from it, both teens looking up in shock as a huge smoke monsters was projected into the air, disappearing almost as soon as it came, "what the _hell_ was that?!" peter yelped, eyes just as wide as jack's, "i-i don't know!"

the gadget fizzed again, blue light flashing from it and peter looked at jack, who honestly seemed terrified and the brunette slowly walked over to the device, carefully picking it up, "what is it? l-like a projector or something?" jack asked as he walked over and eyed the device in peter's hands, "yeah, but it's really advanced."

"i-it looked so real......wait, does that mean..."

"the elementals are fake." peter finished, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "but that doesn't make any sense. we were there, right? there was fire and destruction." he continued, shaking his head disbelief because he saw them with his own eyes! he was covered in water but the first elemental and nearly burned by the second one! "wh-who would do something like that?"

as if on cue, the gadget buzzed to life and peter turned around as it shined a bright blue light, him and jack watching as the hologram before them showed the air elemental swinging at the air as if it were attacking things, only for none other than mysterio to fly in front of it and start attacking with his powers.

"that's......that's mysterio."

a cold feeling spread through peter's torso as the situation set in for him, having realized that he gave edith to the wrong person and he felt like he was going to be sick as he turned around to look at jack, "i-i really messed up."

  
•**◇**•

  
peter shut the curtains in his hotel room, him and jack having ran back to their rooms and peter pulled the teenager to his room, shutting the door behind them and making sure that they couldn't be seen, "i can't believe i gave beck those glasses, how could i be so fucking stupid? he's probably spying on us right now with a drone or sending a drone to kill me!"

"edith has access to killer drones?"

"yeah, she's pretty scary. look, i have to call fury and tell him about beck, but he can tap my phone." peter breathed out, full of panic-induced adrenaline, and before jack could open his mouth, the teen began speaking again, "i need my suit and i have to go to berlin and talk to him in person!" he rambled, grabbing his stealth suit that and throwing it onto the bed, pulling off his shirt quickly before stopping as he realized that jack was looking at him.

meanwhile, jack was frozen as he stared at peter without a shirt on and was doing his best not to visibly have a gay panic.

"jack....can you...."

"o-oh! yeah, of course." the blonde mumbled before turning around so that peter could change, his entire body going hot as his skin flushed with embarrassment and '_holy shit he's really hot_' emotions, finding himself turning his head a little to try and sneak a peek but quickly looking forward again because that would be rude and inappropriate, turning his head to his right and freezing as he saw that ned was now standing in the doorway.

"oh, ned, perfect!" peter exclaimed as he turned, now in his suit, "what's going on? i thought you were off the mission." ned asked as he shut the door, stepping into the room, "mysterio is a fraud." peter replied and ned furrowed his eyebrows, "but, he saved me and betty's lives."

"no, he didn't, he's just been faking the whole thing with illusion technology."

"yeah, he's using these hologram projectors."

"woah, that's.....crazy."

"yeah, crazy." jack mumbled, turning to peter and trying not to seem like he was about to have a breakdown because he could tell that peter was freaking the hell out already and they didn't need two panicked teenagers. "ned, i need you to call may and get her to call harrington and tell him that she wants me to stay with family in berlin until this all blows over, okay?"

"got it, easy."

"gotta go!"

"wait, peter!" jack called as peter rushed to the window, the hero turning around and stopping, "the projector! and should i meet you there?" he asked as he handed peter the gadget, "no, stay here and go along with the trip. i've got this, you just stay safe, alright?" peter cooed and the blonde nodded, "but if anything happens--"

"you're there, i know."

peter gave jack a thumbs up before he leapt out the window and swung away, jack letting out a sigh as he watched him and tried to calm himself down before his heart exploded out of his chest, "should i go after him even though he said not to?" he asked ned as he turned around, the teenager shaking his head at jack, "no, peter's got this."

"i hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this contains some violence and while it's not graphic, it is there.
> 
> i am also terrible at fight scenes, so bare with me.

peter limped his way through a tulip field, wincing with every step as he watched a jet fly over him and make its way to the ground, heart in his throat as he looked up at it and saw the staircase appear; "peter!"

peter stopped as he heard jack shout his name, the blonde nearly tripping on the stairs as he raced to get to the bottom and meet his friend, "j-jack?! jack, is that you?" he called, "yeah, of course its me!" the teenager replied and peter stopped walking, "stop!" he cried and jack stopped, standing a few feet in front of the plane's staircase as he looked at peter with worry.

"tell me something only you would know!"

"only i would know?"

at peter's nod, jack thought about something that he knew that nobody else would know about except peter and him; "uh......remember when we first saw each other after the snap?" jack began, studying peter's face to make sure that he wasn't going to say something that he shouldn't, "i literally ran and jumped into your arms and we both fell over onto the floor and we were both crying and laughing at the same time and people were kinda staring at us while stepped over us but we didn't care at all and we just laid in the middle of the science hall for like five minutes before we even tried moving?"

a smile made it's way onto peter's face as the memory was brought back, "and we only moved because made mister davies asked us to." he added and jack let out a small laugh before him and peter walked towards each other, the brunette practically falling into his friend's arms, "so good to see you." peter breathed out as he clung onto jack, "peter, what....what happened?"

**•••**

  
"ouch."

"sorry, haven't done this much so i'm going slow." jack apologized as he held a glowing hand over a wound on peter's back, happy coming over with a glass of water and handing it to the brunette, not even questioning the sudden healing abilities that jack had developed, "relaxing a bit might help." the blonde cooed and peter nodded, trying to relax his muscles as he ran his fingers through his hair, but it was short lived because as soon as jack moved onto another wound, it burning terribly and he winced, his entire body tensing up as he slammed his fist down onto the table he was leaning on, "oh my god!"

"peter, just try to--"

"don't tell me to fucking relax! how can i relax when i messed up so bad?!"

jack and happy froze at peter's outburst, the adult in the room just sitting down in a chair opposite to jack's and letting peter let it all out, "i trusted beck! right?! i thought he was a friend so i gave him something that mister stark made for me and now he's going to kill all our friends and probably you and half of the fucking earth! so, _please_, do not tell me to relax!" the teenager snapped, sitting down in a cushioned chair across from jack, gripping onto his hair and holding back cries. "i-i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i shouldn't shout.......i just messed up so damn bad."

"peter, he manipulated you. beck is a monster and he made us all think he was this amazing hero."

"you didn't believe him."

jack opened his mouth to reply but closed it again, looking down because peter was right, he hadn't fallen for beck's lies while others did, he had no idea how to respond to that and peter could tell, "since stark retired, the whole world is asking me to be the next iron man and i-i.....i'm not iron man." peter replied, voice shaky with tears, "you're not iron man and you're never gonna be iron man." happy added and both teenagers looked to him.

"peter, nobody could live up to tony, not even tony. he's my best friend and, as iron man, he was a mess; he second guessed everything he ever did and he was all over the place. but, something that he never second guessed was picking you."

peter swallowed thickly, sniffling as he looked at the man and tried not to cry, "look, your friends are in trouble and you feel like you're alone, your tech is missing......what are you gonna do about it?" happy continued and the teenager took a deep breath, clenching his jaw before standing up, "i'm gonna kick his ass." he mumbled and jack smiled at that.

"i-i mean right now, like specifically what are we gonna do because we've been hovering over a tulip field for the last fifteen minutes."

"right, i can't call anyone because he's probably tracking their phones.....give me your phone!"

happy took out his phone, handing it peter and the teen took it, "what's your password?"

"password."

"no, what is your password?"

"password, spelled out, password."

"you're the head of security and your password is _password_?" jack asked before peter could, his expression a mixture of surprise and disappointment, "look, i don't feel good about it either." happy stammered as peter went into his phone and went onto instagram, finding flash's account and seeing that the student was livestreaming, clicking on it.

"_hello governor, a cuppa tea for you! imma be in london_\--"

"they're in london!"

"london, got it!" happy declared as he stood up, going to the front of the plane to fly, "wait, i-i need a suit!" peter called and happy turned to him, a smile om his face, "a suit?" he smiled before pressing a button and a wall opened up behind peter, a mini lab being revealed and peter entered it, jack's eyes wide as he watched peter get to work and a smile spread across his face, "what?" the brunette asked upon noticing and jack shook his head, "n-nothing." he shrugged and he walked over to peter as he felt the plane take off, "i'm coming with you."

"i need to do this alone."

"the last time you did it alone, beck nearly killed you with a train! i'm not going to stay out of this and you can't make me, peter."

peter took a breath, looking at his friend and he nodded, "where's your suit?" he asked, "not here, but i can go get it." the blonde replied, "okay, you still have the earpiece that fury gave us?" peter asked and jack nodded, "as soon as you get into london, contact me and tell me what's going on." he added and his friend nodded, "got it! i'll meet you in london!" jack smiled before he vanished in thin air just as happy rushed over with his phone in hand, "fury's got the coded message and your friends are at the tower bridge! i'll go scoop 'em up, okay? we're close."

"got it."

"how's the suit?"

"almost done."

"good."

"wait, wait, wait!" peter rushed out before going into his pocket, pulling out the necklace and its case, holding it in front of happy, "if something happens to me, could you please give this to jack?" he asked and the man gave him a soft smile as he took it, "you're gonna make it back and you'll give it to him yourself."

  
**•◇•**

  
jack landed on top of one of the buildings near the tower bridge, eyes widening as he saw the new elemental that beck had made up; a mixture of wind, fire, and water.

"peter! peter, can you hear me?! where are you?!"

"_flying in as we speak, suited up and everything_!"

"cool, uh, are you seeing what i'm seeing?"

"_the huge not real monster thing? yep, i'm gonna go into it, you should see me gliding in and i want you to enter with me, got it_?"

"got it!" jack answered before he looked to the sky, seeing mysterio "attack" the elemental and rage built up inside his chest, only adding to the anger that was already there and he turned his head, using his suit's tech to zoom in on the red and black figure that he saw in the distance, zooming in and seeing that it was peter and the blonde spread his wings, taking flight and going towards the elemental.

"it's not real, it's not real!"

jack let out a grunt as he collided with a drone, tucking his wings in and grabbing onto it, eyes widening at his surroundings; you know how in cartoon's when they enter a computer system and are surrounded by the coding and circuitry of the computer and the fourth wall gets broken in several ways? yeah, it looked like that, but really blue and with a million drones flying around.

"that's awesome!"

jack turned his head, seeing peter and he smiled, "peter! what now?" he called and the hero looked up, climbing onto the drone, "push drones my way, i'm gonna connect as many as we can!" peter replied before shooting webs and jack nodded, taking flight and using his powers to push drones near peter, who was jumping from drone to drone and connecting every one he came across.

"jack, catch me!"

jack flew over to peter as the boy took a flying leap away from the drones, grabbing onto his friend and getting them away from the majority of the drones before peter sent a shock through the webs he connected, all drones spazzing out at the random taze and the illusion around them slowly began to break, giving them a clear vision of the bridge and both of them looked directly at beck, "you see him?"

"clear as day."

jack let go of peter as the teenager jumped away, once again jumping from drone to drone and jack followed him, watching beck closely and he noticed the man begin speaking, seeing a drone come flying in peter's direction and jack picked up speed, shoving peter out of the way and taking the hit from the drone himself, it smashing into one of his wings and he fell several feet to the ground, smashing into the concrete of the bridge and he groaned in pain, coughing as he grabbed at his ribs.

"jack! jack, are you alright?!" peter cried as he swung over, bending down to his friend and offering a hand to help him back up, jack nodding as he accepted the offer and got to his feet, putting his slightly damaged wings away, "i-i'm good." he breathed out before looking up, seeing the illusion completely dissapear followed by happy's jet to fucking explode, "happy?! happy are you okay?!" peter cried into the intercom, him and jack both awaiting a response.

"_yeah, we're okay, just go get beck_!"

"peter, run!" jack shouted as a bunch of drones came their way and peter grabbed jack's arm, "hang on!" he ordered as he pulled his friend closer and the blonde grabbed onto peter as tight as he could, watching as peter shot web after web and carried them away from the drones, jack turning his head and sending an energy blast at the drones and managing to knock some of them down before peter landed behind an abandoned car on the bridge, the two of them taking cover.

"happy, say something, please!"

"_i'm here, jack, i'm here._"

"oh, thank god."

"_i bought us some time, but not much_."

"we're trying to get to beck, but the drones just keep coming!" jack replied, letting his wings back out as peter grabbed the car and shot a web up, pulling himself up and jack followed, eyes wide in amazement as peter kicked the car into a bunch of the drones and killed them in a huge explosion, jack and peter going to the top of the bridge briefly stopping before they both ran away from a few drones as they suddenly began firing, diving off the roof and flying away, peter's suit and one of jack's wings catching fire and they glided against the water, putting themselves out.

peter began circling the bridge, shooting webs at drones and attaching them all to each other before he yanked them down, the drones that weren't attached firing after peter but only shooting the drones that he collected and causing an explosion, the teenager landing on the bridge and jack gasped as another set of drones sent a wave of energy at peter, causing cars to crash into him and push him off the bridge, sending him into the water.

jack flew down into the water, grabbing peter's arm and bringing him back up onto land, putting his wings away to stop them from further damage, "peter, are you okay?" he asked and peter nodded, going for his webshooters and cursing as they were broken, drones circling in the air a few feet away above a malfunctioning drone catching his eyes and he looked around, spotting a doll and picking it up, tossig it at the drone and it shot a wave of energy into the air, sending the doll up and a few of the drones shot at it.

peter jumped up, grabbing a busted drone and ripped it apart, grabbing the motor out of it and tinkering with it before ripping a seatbelt from a bar, tying it around the motor and grabbing the "TOWER BRIDGE" metal sign from the bridge, holding it like a shield, "jack, i need you to get into the bridge but don't let beck see you."

"what are you doing?"

"just do it, okay?"

jack hesitantly took flight, watching as peter ran towards circle of drones, using the sign as a shield from the bullets before he launched the motor into the swarm, the drones firing at it and making it explode, the blonde barely dodging it and getting into the tower infront of beck, sneaking inside and hiding behind a wall, waiting for peter's call.

suddenly, peter came up through the glass floor, grabbing beck and holding onto the man's collar, "your lies are over, beck." peter spat, "this certainly isn't ideal, but i have contingencies. edith?" the man called, edith triggering a drone and it shot at peter, sending him flying back and jack went to help, "_jack, stay there_." peter spoke through their intercom and the blonde listened, staying where he was but ready to attack if he needed.

"just give me the damn glasses!"

"you want these? come and get him!"

several more drones came in, using illusion tech and making jack's and peter's world nothing but darkness, the hidden teen waiting to see what would happen and it didn't take long before peter began destroying the drones around him with just his sixth sense, jack slowly comimg out of hiding as he saw peter grab a drone as a shield, knowing that the robot wasn't going to protect him enough.

"fire all the drones! _now_!"

drone after drone shot at peter, the broke drone in the hero's hands doing good for now before he launched it away, causing another drone to turn around and shoot beck, peter destroying the machines that came his way and he ducked down, thinking that was the end of it but jack saw another drone come up from above and it was bigger than the others, more weaponry attached to it and peter looked up just as it locked onto him.

"NO!"

peter turned his head at jack's cry, being knocked over by his friend as the boy charged at him, spreading his wings and covering peter's body, jack screaming in pain as several bullets fired into his wings and back, the golden-dipped raven feathers ripping and flying off as more and more damage was made, "jack! you have to--"

"if i move, then you fucking die!"

the drone stopped and jack pushed peter away with a blast of energy, sending him closer but still far away from beck and jack looked up just as the drone got ready to fire again, the machine sending a self-destructing blast so powerful that it broke the bridge and jack fell through, his wings too damaged to be used for flight and he just kept falling.

"jack!" peter cried as he looked through the hole in the bridge, watching jack fall dozens of feet and crash into the concrete below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • peter swears a lot in this chapter, thought it added to the emotional whump of it all.  
• i am not a doctor or any type of medical professional so things that happen to jack, i am Unsure if they are completely accurate, but i tried my best!

peter ran through the mess of cars and debris that was on the bridge, mask off after fighting beck, the adrenaline from the fight still running through his veins as he searched for his friend's body among the wreckage.

the teenager couldn't find it in himself to care that he just defeated quinten beck, or the fact that the man was dead, because all that was on his mind right now was jack and how jack had fallen at least a hundred feet, crashing full force into the concrete bridge, to what could very well be his death.

oh god, jack could be fucking _dead_.

at that thought, peter ran even faster than he was already, seeing the teen's body in the distance and sprinting towards him, falling to his knees in the cracked and broken concrete that surrounded jack, the impact from his fall causing the ground to break and he laid in a small crater-like dent in the concrete, peter ripping off the teen's mask and not holding back his tears as he looked at his friend's unconscious form; jack's nose, mouth, and ears had dried blood on them from earlier leakage, his wings spread out and broken, feathers missing and burnt with bullet wounds visible through in the muscle and bones, his left wrist visibly swollen in the suit, as well as one of his legs and the other one was a little strangely bent, blood staining the ground beneath him.

peter put his mask back on, "karen? karen are you still online?" he called as he begged that the ai wasn't damaged in the fight, "_i'm right here, peter, what's wrong_?"

"is.....is he alive?"

"_jack's bpm is at 55, he is alive but needs medical attention as soon as you can possibly get it_."

"PETER!"

peter looked up, taking off his mask as he did so and he saw mj running towards him, ned and happy right behind her, alomg with flash and betty but peter didn't even bat an eye at that, looking back down at jack and gently pulling the boy into his lap, letting out a small sob as he held him, "oh god, jack." ned breathed out as the group approached, "what happened?"

"b-beck had a secret drone, a re-really strong one and j-jack......he pushed me out of the way and th-the drone fired and then expl-loded, taking part of the bridge out and h-he fell."

peter looked up at happy, jaw trembling with the urge to cry and he swallowed thickly before speaking, "_please_ tell me you have a way to get him help."

"i'll call fury and we'll get him to shield's medical, they have one in the uk."

  
•**◇**•

  
peter sat on a chair in the waiting room that was in shield's united kingdom headquarters, his own injuries patched up and the blood cleaned off him as he waited to hear about jack, who was still in surgery, staring at the necklace case in his hands.

it should be him in that surgery room, he should be the one who's fighting for his life instead of jack, this was all his damn fault and he should be the one paying the price for it.

"peter, hey." michelle cooed as she walked over, gently putting her hand on her friend's shoulder and getting his attention, handing him some water, "you need to at least drink something." she added and he took the water, sipping on it, "is flash still having a crisis?" peter muttered, trying to lighten the mood at least somewhat.

"he's calmed down a bit, still pretty frazzled that his two main targets are actually badass superheroes."

peter smiled at that, mj sitting down in the seat next to him, "ned and betty are sleeping, maybe you should try that too." she suggested and all the teenager did was give her a look, "i get it, you don't want to, but when he gets out of surgery and eventually wakes up, you can't really be there for him if you're barely conscious."

"........at least let me wait until he gets out of surgery."

"i think i can allow that."

peter pulled a face, making mj let out a small laugh and she leaned forward, hugging him tightly while being mindful of injuries and the brunette hugged back, the taller teen pulling away after a minute and then walking off to where shield had said they could sleep while they waited for jack.

after she left, peter's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing that tony was calling him and he answered the phone, "h-hey mister stark." the teenager replied, trying to keep his voice steady, "_hey kid, happy told me what happened_."

"how much did he tell you?"

"_enough to know that you're freaking out_."

"jack is fighting for his life because of me, of course i'm freaking out."

tony sighed over the phone, not in an upset way but in more of a sympathetic tone, "_peter, he's got shield's most precise surgeons on his side and from the information that happy and fury gave, his chances are unbelievably high_." the man cooed and while that did give peter some relief, his stomach was still rolling with guilt, "y-you didn't see him, there was so much blood......fuck, tony there was so much blood.....if he doesn't die then he'll probably be paralyzed and that's not fucking fair, he shouldn't be in there, i--"

"_if you say that you should be in there instead of him, i will fly down to london and smack you_."

"but its true! i was the one who gave edith to beck like a damn fool! jack didn't trust him from the very beginning and i thought beck was someone that could be trusted, but, no! he tried to kill me and that drone was aimed for me but jack's stupid self-sacrificing attitude took over and he pushed me out of the way! i don't care if you fly down here and smack me because it should've been me!"

as he finished his outburst, peter leaned back in his seat and took in a shaky breath, tears falling down his cheeks as he tried to not break, "s-sorry, i just...i'm really scared." he breathed out, wiping his face but it didn't do much because more tears just spilled, "_jack did what he did so that you would be able to finish the battle that quinten started, he did it because he loves and cares about you. i get that you're scared and the guilt is hard to not feel, but whatever happens when he gets out of that surgery, you need to be there for him_."

"you really think he's gonna wake up?"

"_he's too stubborn not to_."

peter let out a watery chuckle at that, seeing a doctor walking down the hall towards him and he jumped up, "i gotta go, doctor's here." he rushed out before hanging up, putting his phone in pocket after he very quickly sent a text to happy to come back to the waiting room, which thankfully the man was already on his way back from wherever he was and by the time the doctor had reached peter, happy was already there.

"the surgery went very well, despite the severity of all of his injuries and his wings, he is currently stable and resting comfortably." the female doctor began and peter let out a relieved sigh, feeling a huge weight lift from his shoulders, "but, the fall he took did do a lot of damage to his spine and while he should heal just fine, he will need physical therapy to help him walk normally again. 

"w-wait, physical therapy? for how long?"

"we don't know how long because his enhancements and abilities are rather mysterious, but he will need some physical therapy and possibly will have some difficulty with feeling, but we won't know that until he wakes up and we can run tests that require consciousness."

the guilty weight that had previously left peter's shoulders came right back, heart sinking at the knowledge that jack would need therapy to fucking _walk_ again.

"can....can i see him?" peter asked shyly and the woman smiled at him, "yes, of course, but he's asleep and will be for awhile." she cooed and the brunette nodded, happy and him following her to jack's room and when opened the door and let them in, peter wanted to throw up and cry at the same time.

jack was almost as pale as the hospital blankets covering him, just making the bruises on his body even more noticeable, his left forearm in a red cast and while both his legs were covered by the blankets, peter could tell that his left leg from the knee down was in a cast and the other one seemed to be in some sort of splint, the bone not breaking enough for a cast, an oxygen cannula in his nose and an iv attached to his arm, giving him blood as he had lost way too much, a steady beeping from the bpm machine and the hissing of an oxygen tank being the only sound in the room.

peter silently made his way forward, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the bed, taking a deep and shaky breath as he gently intertwined his fingers with jack's, blinking his way through tears as he watched jack breathe with the help of a machine, the teenager faintly heard the door to the room click shut behind him, meaning that they let him be with jack alone and he was thankful for that because he really didn't want to ugly cry in front of two adults.

despite the fact that he knew jack would be alright and that he would wake up, it just crushed him to see his best friend in this state, broken and surgically put back together.

peter took a deep breath, wiping his face to get rid of his tears for what felt like millionth time, gently putting jack's hand back down onto the bed and pulling out his phone, putting headphones on and listening to music, his gaze never leaving jack as he watched the boy rest.

  
**•◇•**

  
_ouch_.

that was the first word that came to jack's mind when he woke up, cracking his eyes open and squinting at the light, while it wasn't too bright it was still brighter than the previous darkness he was in. the blonde tried to sit up, realizing that there was a cast on his arm and his back was really aching, also that his leg was in a cast and he just overall felt rather ache-y.

turning his head, he saw that his suspicions were correct and he was in a hospital room, but not an actual hospital room because it was just a touch different, seeing a discarded and mostly empt dinner tray on the bedside table and jack turned to his left, his heart stammering as he saw that peter was curled up on a cot, a hospital blanket wrapped around him as he slept peacefully.

the last thing jack remembered was that peter was beneath him as he blocked him from getting shot to death, and the fact that peter was sleeping peacefully with only some very faint bruising om his face meant that his "protect peter" goal had been met and jack let out a relieved sigh, wincing a little as a sharp pain hit him in the ribs and he slowly laid back down.

what happened to him?

jack looked back to the cot as he heard shuffling, seeing peter stretch out on the cot as he woke up, rubbing at his eyes and looking up at jack, furrowing his eyebrows before they widened as he realized that jack was awake; "hey." jack whispered and the brunette jumped up, rushing over to his friend and pulling him into a hug, being mindful of his injuries but still holding him close, "you're okay, oh my fucking god, you're _okay_." peter whispered, voice shaky and jack's heart sank as he felt hot tears drip onto his skin.

jack wrapped his arms around peter, "did you....you won, right?" he asked and peter nodded, "y-yeah, we won." he replied before pulling away, letting out a humorless laugh as he looked at jack, several emotions tumbling around in peter's chest and he sniffled, "i told you not to scare me again and you didn't listen, asshole." he teased and jack laughed, "sorry.....don't regret it, though."

"you don't--jack, do you know what happened to you?"

"i-i remember getting shot, nothing really past that."

peter took a breath, his expression turning to sad really quick as he thought about what happened and the state jack was in, "you....you fell through the bridge and th-the doctor can tell you specifics, but......_fuck_, jack, you nearly died."

**•••**

like peter said she would, the doctor told jack all the specifics.

a fractured fibula in the left leg and a badly bruised tibia in the right, a snapped radius and a bent ulna, a couple cracked ribs and a couple bruised, a concussion, and to top it all off; a spinal injury that caused minor paralysis in his legs, which would lead to him needing physical therapy to get back to walking normally again, the doctors estimating about six months of therapy before he could walk without aid again, but they weren't sure due to his enhancements.

"a physical therapist will be found and provided by the time you are home, which shouldn't be more than a couple days, and appointments will be set up and everything." the kind woman cooed and jack nodded, focused on the blanket in his lap as he picked at the strings, "tony's got you covered, kid." happy smiled from his spot across the room and the blonde looked up, smiling at him in gratitude. "need anything before i go, jack?"

"u-uh......no, i'm alright."

the doctor smiled at him before leaving the room, jack looking back down at his lap and staring at the red cast on his wrist, running his free hand across it and feeling the bumpy texture, jumping a bit as peter's hand was suddenly on his arm, turning his head and looking at his friend, "jack, you know that we're for you, right?" the brunette cooed, "yeah, you're not alone here." ned added with a smile, mj and betty nodding, the blonde girl having refused to go back to the class group with flash because she was worried about jack and she didn't want to leave without knowing he was going to be alright, which really did mean a lot to jack even though him and betty weren't all that close.

"i......i know what you guys are saying and i do appreciate it, really i do, i just.....it's so much."

"but you'll get through it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is EXTREMELY short but this fic is coming to an end, so the next couple chapters will be rather short. thank you for reading!

after two more days in the shield medical, getting a few more tests done on his movements, legs and wings; jack was free to go, flying home with the other five in a private business-class setup jet that tony had sent to fly them home, wanting jack to be somewhat comfortable for the six hours that he was going to be on a plane and the teenagers nearly fucking lost it when they found that out.

peter gently helped jack onto his plane seat, which was actually more of a bed even though it could be reclined and elevated, and the blonde winced as he propped himself up, his ribs aching as well as most of his body because he was still sore from head to toe, "are you okay? i didn't hurt you, did i?" peter asked and jack shook his head, "no, jus' same pain as before."

at that statement, peter went into his carry on backpack and pulled out the pain medication that they had given jack to take, similar to what peter and captain america uses but different because it wasn't like jack had a fast metabolism, he just had enhancements and regular stuff did nothing for him. the brunette had taken it upon himself to remind jack of his medication, not wanting the teen to be in any unnecessary pain and perhaps this was his guilt pushing him to do everything he could for jack, but that was up for interpretation.

peter sat down as jack took the pill, holding his bag in his lap and he took a breath, "uh, remember when i said that i wanted to talk to you about something? on the bridge?" he mumbled, looking to jack and the blonde nodded, "well, this isn't exactly what i had in mind, but i....i just had this stupid plan and i wrote it all down, and i wanted to give you this in paris, but that's not gonna happen anytine soon." he continued before pulling out the necklace case, putting the bag down and turning his body to jack completely, opening the case and handing it to him. "i.....i really like you, jack."

jack stared at the necklace with wide and amazed eyes, gently picking it up and out of the case, a smile spreading across his face as he realized what the necklace was exactly; a saturn with a snake for the rings, and the blonde looked up at peter, "i really like you too." he whispered back and peter means it when he says that it felt like a fucking bomb went off in his stomach at those words, his brain and heart screaming with joy, "th-that's great."

jack giggled, carefully unclasping the little metal hook that held the braided leather together and he put jt around his neck, clasping it back together and lookimg st peter, "how does it look?"

"it looks really nice."

peter smiled at him, licking his lips before leaning forward and pressing his lips against jack's, the blonde happily kissing back as peter cupped his jaw, breaking away with smiles on their faces.

**•••**

  
"what am i gonna tell my parents?"

peter turned to jack, the blonde laying down in his plane bed-seat, propped up against his pillows, "you don't have to tell them anything." he cooed and jack frowned at that, "i do, peter, i can't walk now but in only a couple months i'll be fine, that's not how human bodies work. and i just.......i _hate_ lying, especially to them, it makes my stomach hurt."

"how'd you come out?"

"i didn't, they figured it out when i was two and wouldn't stop staring at shaggy when we watched scooby doo. what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"i was gonna compare it to coming out, but i guess my analogy failed." peter chuckled as he rested his head on his hand, "but, honestly, just be forward with them. chances are, they won't be mad because your parents are understanding as hell and if you just tell them that you've got superpowers, nothing will change between you and them." he cooed and jack gave him a small smile, "plus, they'll be able to join the 'my kid is a superhero and also an idiot' club with may and tony."

at that, jack dropped his jaw in fake offence, making peter laugh and he grabbed jack's hand, kissing his knuckles before scooting closer to him and wrapping his arms around him, jack laying his head on the brunette's chest and smiling as he did so, one of peter's hand going to his hair and jack closed his eyes.

"this is so gay." he mumbled and peter smiled, "could be gayer."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the FINAL chapter of this fic! thank you guys so much for reading and waiting as i took fucking forever to finish this and make it get somewhere, it's finally here and done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- perhaps the outfit jack wears to winter formal is not "formal" at all and sounds like a sims auto-generated outfit, but thats fine because i wanted it to be what he wore.  
\- this is rather short, but it's whatever and i'm alright-ish with it.

peter walked up to the front door to the winchester household, a small plastic box with a red boutonniere inside it in his hands, a matching one on his lapel, the teenager reaching out and pressing the doorbell, excitement bubbling in his chest, sam opening the door with a wide smile, "hey pete." he smiled, moving out of the way for the teen to come in, "jack's finishing up, he won't be long." the man smiled and peter nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen island.

it had been five months since the school trip to europe and jack's injury, he was almost completely healed now and he just needed a little help from a cane at the moment, having a small limp as well but other than that, he was perfectly fine and here peter was, waiting for his boyfriend so they could go to the winter formal.

peter looked up from his lap as he heard footsteps, standing up as he saw castiel walking down the stairs with jack following behind him, a smile spreading across his face as jack noticed him, the two teenagers smiling like dorks, "you.....you look beautiful." peter breathed out and jack blushed, "it's not too much?"

jack's winter formal outfit of choice was a black button up with white polka-dots on it, a black blazer over it, wearing a pair of black jeans that had floral designs patched onto them, along with a pair of doc martens platformers with golden studs on them, wearing blood moon earrings and the necklace that peter had bought him.

the outfit was was very......jack.

"no, not at all. you look really good." peter reassured, walking over to him and giving him a peck on the lips, the blonde unable to stop smiling and blushing, "oh, i brought this." peter muttered before unboxing the boutonniere and taking out the flower, delicately pinning it onto his boyfriend's lapel, the faint sound of a camera click being heard and peter realized that castiel or sam were taking photos.

"dad, really?"

"shut up, i'm taking pictures and i'm going to make you pose for them two." sam returned and jack groaned whilst peter chuckled, finishing with the pin, "okay, now pose for us!" the man declared and jack climbed up a couple of the stairs before sitting down, peter going on the step behind him and wrapping his arms around him, jack leaning into peter.

the two did a few poses and sam took pictures of each, along with some candids of the teenagers laughing in between poses or being idiots.

  
•**◇**•

  
jack, peter, mj, ned, and betty sat at one of the tables in midtown's auditorium, watching their classmates dance oversexually or like idiots or both, "do you think that this is one of the biggest moments in our lives?" michelle randomly spoke, everyone turning to her, "like, adults always talk about highschool in such a good light and yeah, i can talk about some stuff that happened here in a positive way, but not the way adults do."

"i think it's because they're looking back at a time with less responsibility." jack added, getting a look from the rest of his friends as if it to say 'there's an avenger at this table', "okay, obviously we have responsibilities, but not boring responsibilities and in highschool, they had......dreams and stuff. their futures weren't set in stone or anything, so they cherish a simpler time." he finished and everyone nodded.

"i think i'll look back on this fondly."

jack looked to peter, who was fiddling with the buttons on his cuff, "like, yeah sure, some stuff sucks but for the most part.......i'm having a good time." he added and jack smiled, peter looking back to him and smiling right back, leaning forward and giving jack a kiss, michelle making a fake gagging sound and peter flipping her off before pulling away.

the song that was playing over the loudspeakers changed to a slow song that sounded like it was by sleeping at last, the teenagers around the table looking up at the sound change and peter stood up, holding his hand out to jack and the boy went to take it, cane in hand but he paused, looking at the thing before he put it down on the table, taking peter's hand and standing up, "you leaving that behind?"

"yeah.....i wanna try without it."

peter nodded, holding jack's hand as the two walked out onto the dance floor, jack having a limp to his step but for the most part he was perfectly fine as they weaved their way through the crowd of students, peter stopping somewhere on the auditorium floor and turning to jack, putting his arms around his boyfriend's waist and the blonde doing the same as they began to dance along to the song, which was a sleeping at last song.

jack put his forehead against peter's, closimg his eyes and just taking in everything that was happening as they swayed to the beat, his heart thumping with joy and he opened his eyes, meeting peter's and they both smiled, jack licking his lips before kissing the brunette softly, moving one of his hands to the back of peter's head and burying his fingers in his hair.

now, jack didn't know if it was because he'd known peter for so long or if so much had happened between them this past year or if he was just a gay disaster, but the way the euphoria exploded in his chest whenever he kissed peter or basically did anything with peter, it just felt beyond what he'd expect to feel in a highschool relationship.

"i love you." jack muttered as he pulled away from the kiss, hand still in peter's hair and he pressed his lips into a line, suddenly terrified of what his boyfriend's answer was going to be and peter brought a hand up to jack's face, cupping his cheek and smiling, "i love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
